gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rogerplundermunk/Tia's Test, from Dread's Story Time 1.21.13
A story I wrote and read at Dread's Story Time on 1.21.13 we stand now in a place where sea and land meet yet the sun cannot enter. you have come to hear tales of legendary buccaneers and treasure and bravery. I offer you none of that tonight. this is a story of Tia Dalma. It is a story with no heroes and no happy endings. Only a glut of tears which could fill the place in which we now stand. tonight though.. the first part of her story. yet before we begin; a caution. this grotto.. let it be a fence around your soul. For there are those who wish to steal it. And change it. And put it back Back inside your body bent and dull. Ah but we will get to that. Let’s talk about Tia. That is tonight’s story. I call it.. Tia’s Test. 1719. Ships from Africa move with obscene purpose to a new world. Inside one, is a child with the sight.. with great latent powers. Her name Is Amaldita picture her here. In chains.. all around her the fearful and the sick. Parents.. lost. all who are below decks, taken from their land to a new world, to a place named by the French la nouvelle Orleans. on this voyage across her village shaman rocks to and fro, shackled and chanting Amaldita is next to him in the hold the Shaman sees her and senses power. And he also sees his days are few he makes a decision to live on through her to pass along black knowledge and he leans forward as far as his chains allow, and he whispers words of power into her ear Whispers through the voyage Of things unseen to most. inside her, the seeds of magic awaken.. and start to unfold. the voyage ends. Ashore in the new world. Orleans.. only a settlement, but a place of natural power. Amalidita is sold to a tavern owner as a cleaning girl. She is 9. she cleans and she watches.. the power in her dozes, half asleep but never dormant. She cleans and she watches the people in the tavern. She learns bit of the language, this French. She watches the men drinking and playing... holding their cards close by. Bluffing and arguing The cards interest her. One player loses only a little.. he is the best player. She watches him the most. He is the best at this game despite the hand he holds she watches him, and she watches his cards as they as are dealt, face down. Soon he watches her back. she smiles when he is dealt a poor hand.. she knows he will probably bluff. This is funny to her. after a few weeks, the card player pulls her aside and speaks to her. you smile at some of my hands when my cards are face down. she is frightened he asks her a different question, in quiet voice. there is a card in my front shirt pocket. What is it? She does not hesitate. She holds up several fingers. The man smiles. Yes. I thought so. You are a witch. And this is what we will do. He gives her instructions what to look for and what to do. and threatens her.. she must pause her cleaning and always help him, each afternoon, in his cheating. after a week, the card player is unstoppable. Amaldita’s signals to him are without flaw her sight is flawless. Cards have no secrets from her. one afternoon, he wagers much. But this time another cleaning girl is ill and Amaldita must also clean the tavern owner’s house. She leaves the card tables in the middle of an important hand. the player, now used to her help, wagers poorly. and loses most of his winnings from the last few weeks. he finds her later that evening back from cleaning the tavern owner’s house he pulls her aside in his left hand is a small blade. He points it at her and speaks. never leave while I’m playing. I don’t care if this place is burning down. You stay. You tell me about everyone’s cards. Just like we spoke of. she nods. The next day, she is back to reading cards for him. the man is smiling and drinking. Today he is going to win back what he lost, and more. There is a bottle at his elbow and a full glass on the table. Amaldita sees the small blade on the man’s hip. In the next round.. Amaldita sees the cards clearly.. she gives him the signals. Players hold their cards low, but her sight is flawless. She simply knows each man’s hand. she nods slightly to the player. he sees her signal he is all in. the players begin to lay their hands down. The player begins to lay his hand down also. Amaldita looks at him and has a moment of sight. She sees herself. older chained to this man helping him cheat.. beaten if her attention wavers. Fed poorly while the man spends his money on drink. she sees her future and it terrifies her. Then this terror ends. anger comes. She will not be chained to this man any longer.. threatened and forced to help him cheat the patrons who come into the tavern words of power from the Shaman come to her. The shaman who chanted in her ear during the long tragic voyage. the shaman’s words and her anger both build in her. She begins to chant, without sound. the card player is about to show his winning hand then his smile begins to fade. Something is happening the cards do not feel right he drops one it was hot the other cards are getting hotter also hotter and hotter, in an instant and with no warning, the cards still in his hand burst into flame all the players at the table stand up. their chairs fall backward, drinks spill the player’s drink tips not forward with the movement of the table. As it should but fall squarely back on the player, strangely and he ignites stumbling through the tavern, patrons move aside as he nears the bar ablaze, he runs into the bar more bottles fall, break, splash the bar is an inferno. Patrons crowd away from the burning man. It is chaos. Amaldita stops chanting. She walks over the card table, dodging fleeing patrons. The fire is spreading like a thing alive. she reaches over and picks up a half burned card. She puts it into a pocket. She walks out the back door during the confusion. No one sees her leave. behind her, yelling and flames. she feels the black soul of the card player wrenched from his body. This interests her. Before she walks a block away, she makes two decisions. she will use the power within her to make sure she is never threatened again. and, her old name is no more. Amaldita is gone in the fire. she will now be called, Tia Dalma. she walks towards the shipyard. Category:Blog posts